Smocze kule
kryształowe sfery o niezwykłych, czarodziejskich właściwościach. To właśnie wokół nich toczy się cała akcja Dragon Balla. Rodzaje kul Wyróżniamy cztery typy smoczych kul. Ziemskie smocze kule Stworzone przez Ziemskiego Boga. Z ich pomocą użytkownik przywołuje smoka o imieniu Shén Lóng. Ów początkowo spełnia jedno życzenie, następnie - za sprawą Dendego - trzyW wyjątkowych sytuacjach, kiedy do spełnienia skomplikowanej prośby smok potrzebuje więcej energii, liczba życzeń zostaje zredukowana do dwóch. DBS, odc. #019.Kiedy Beerus chciał poznać dzieje pierwszego Super Saiyanina Goda, Shén Lóng spełnił tylko jedno życzenie. Mogło tak się stać za sprawą trwogi, jaką magiczny smok czuł przed majestatem Boga Zniszczenia Beerusa. Jest w stanie ziścić każdą prośbę, w tym także przywrócić życie dowolnej żyjącej wcześniej istocie, a także wielu jednocześnie. Nameczańskie smocze kule Ich twórcą jest Saichōrō. Owe kule są ok. trzy razy większe niż ziemskie. Na początku, gdy powstały ich ziemskie odpowiedniki, nameczańskie oryginały miały większą moc. Po tym, jak Dende został bogiem Ziemi, ich moce się zrównały. Za ich pomocą można przywołać Porungę. Smok ten spełnić mógł od razu trzy życzenia, niestety początkowo jednorazowo ożywić mógł zaledwie jedną osobę. Po wydarzeniach związanych z inwazją Freezera Mūri wprowadził zmiany umożliwiające wskrzeszanie dowolnej liczby istot. Kule o czarnych gwiazdach Stworzone przez Mega Piccolo. Pojawiły się w Dragon Ball GT. Nie wiadomo, jaką dokładnie mają moc. Przez nieopatrzne życzenie Pilafa zamieniły Son Gokū w dziecko. Gdy zbierze się wszystkie siedem, przywołany zostaje Czerwony Shén Lóng. Jako jedyne po użyciu nie zostają na danej planecie, lecz odlatują w różne strony wszechświata. Gdy w ciągu roku kule nie powrócą na planetę, na której wypowiedziano ostatnie życzenie, ulega ona samozniszczeniu. Super smocze kule Kule wielkości planet, jest ich siedem. Porozrzucane są pomiędzy Szóstym, a Siódmym Wszechświatem. O nie toczy się walka na turnieju Champy na bezimiennej planecie, pomiędzy przedstawicielami obu Wszechświatów. Według Zuno kule te zostały stworzone w roku 41 Kalendarza Boskiego przez Smoczego Boga Zalama. Mają kształt idealnej kuli o średnicy 37196, 2204 km. Gdy zbierze się je należy wypowiedzieć w języku smoków słowa: Przybądź, Smoczy Bogu i spełnij moje życzenia. Kule te nie mają ograniczeń co do rodzaju życzenia, jednakże działają tylko pomiędzy Szóstym i Siódmym Wszechświatem. Smok może spełnić tylko jedno życzenie. Specjalne smocze kule Zebranie wszystkich tych kul jest jedyną szansą na ucieczkę z Więziennej Planety. Zasady działania smoczych kul 230px|thumb|left|Tak wyglądają kule smoka po spełnieniu wszystkich życzeń Żeby sfery miały jakąkolwiek przydatność, należy zebrać razem wszystkie siedem i wezwać czarodziejskiego smoka. W nameczańskim pierwowzorze smoczych kul istnieje specjalne hasło budzące smoka, a ponad to rozmowa z tamtejszym smokiem musi być przeprowadzona w ojczystym języku Nameczan; na ziemi wystarczy krzyknąć: „Przybądź, Shén Lóng'ie, i spełnij me życzenie”. Gdy smok przybywa, należy zdradzić mu swoje życzenie (bądź życzenia). Po spełnieniu, kule zamieniają się w kamienie, i zostają rozesłane w różnych kierunkach danej planety (lub Siódmego Wszechświata, jak to ma miejsce w przypadku kul o czarnych gwiazdach. Należy odczekać rok, by móc ponownie ich użyć, na Ziemi jest to 365 dni, natomiast na Namek około cztery miesiące czasu ziemskiego. Nazwy poszczególnych sfer Każda sfera ma nazwę użytkową w języku chińskim, a owa składa się ze słów „kula” oraz ilości gwiazdek, np. „Yī Xīng Qiú”, czyli „kula jednogwiezdna”. Smoki spełniające życzenia Shelong.jpg|Shén Lóng - ziemski smok Porunga.jpg|Porunga - nameczański smok Czerwonysmok.jpg|Czerwony Shén Lóng występujący w serii GT thumbs.jpg|Super Shén Lóng Szóstego- i Siódmego Wszechświata. Życzenia Dragon Ball Przed serialem * 01. Bliżej nieznana osoba zażyczyła sobie, aby Shén Lóng uczynił ją królem. Serial * 01. Wūlóng prosi o majteczki (stało się tak bowiem krzyknął on pierwsze lepsze życzenie byleby Pilaf nie poprosił o panowanie nad światem). * 02. Upa prosi Shén Lóng'a o ożywienie Bory. * 03. Piccolo Daimaō chce być wiecznie młody (po tym życzeniu zabija Shén Lóng'a). * 04. Ożywienie wszystkich ofiar Piccolo Daimaō i jego sług. Filmy * 01. Oczyścić ziemie należące do Króla Gurumesa z rubinów i zarazem przywrócić im spokój. * 02. Ożywić Borę. * 03. Naprawić Ósemka. Dragon Ball Z Serial * 01. Żółwi Pustelnik prosi, aby Son został ożywiony. * 02. Son Gohan, Kulilin i Dende proszą Porungę, aby wrócił życie Piccolo (i Boga). * 03. Gohan, Kulilin i Dende życzą sobie, aby Piccolo został przeniesiony na Namek. * 04. Mister Popo prosi Shén Lóng'a o ożywienie wszystkich ofiar Freezera oraz ofiar członków Kosmicznej Organizacji Handlu mu podległych, którzy zginęli na Namek (w tym Vegety)Zabici przez Vegetę mieszkańcy wioski Tsuno nie zostali wskrzeszeni.. * 05. Dende prosi Porungę o przeniesienie wszystkich, oprócz Freezera i Gokū, znajdujących się na Namek na Ziemię. * 06. Dende wypowiada życzenie przeniesienia duszy Kulilina na ZiemięKulilin zginął na planecie Namek, która w momencie wypowiadania życzenia nie istnieje. Warunkiem niezbędnym do właściwego wskrzeszenia zmarłego jest przywrócenie go w miejscu, w którym umarł, gdyż tam znajduje się jego dusza.. * 07. Dende życzy sobie, aby Kulilin został wskrzeszony przez Porungę. * 08. Dende prosi Porungę, aby Yamcha został wskrzeszony. * 09. Dende prosi Porungę, aby Jiǎozi został wskrzeszony. * 10. Dende prosi Porungę, aby Tenshinhan został wskrzeszony. * 11. Dende prosi Porungę, żeby przeniósł wszystkich Nameczan (za wyjątkiem Picolo i Boga) na Nową Namek. * 12. Yamcha prosi o ożywienie wszystkich ofiar Cella. * 13. Kulilin prosi Shén Lóng'a o usunięcie bomby zawartej w ciałach androidów #17 i #18. * 14 Bulma prosi Shén Lóng'a o ożywienie wszystkich, którzy stracili życie od momentu rozpoczęcia Tenka-ichi Budōkai #25. * 15. Dende prosi Porungę o odtworzenie zniszczonej przez Majin Bū Ziemi. * 16. Dende prosi Porungę o przywrócenie do życia wszystkich ofiar Majin Bū. * 09. Dende prosi Porungę o przywrócenie Gokū sił w walce z Sūpā Junsui Bū. * 10. Gokū prosi Shén Lóng'a o wymazanie Ziemianom z pamięci wszystkich wydarzeń związanych z Majin Bū. Filmy * 01. Garlic Junior życzy sobie nieśmiertelności. * 02. Doktor Kochin prosi Shén Lóng'a o skruszenie lodu więżącego Doktora Whellow. * 03. Bulma, Kulilin, Gohan i Higher Dragon proszą Shén Lóng'a o odnowienie lasu który spłonął przez lądowanie satelity Tullece'a. * 04. Slug żąda wiecznej młodości. * 05 Son Goten prosi smocze kule, aby sprowadziły na Ziemię jego ojca, żeby ten pomógł w walce z Brollym. * 05. Hoi prosi oto, aby Shén Lóng otworzył pozytywkę więżącą Tapiona i Hildegarna. * 06. Prośba o wskrzeszenie wszystkich ofiar Hildegarna. * 06. Pilaf prosi o odmłodzenie siebie, Mài oraz Shāo. * 07. Beerus prosi smoka, aby ten zdradził mu, jak doprowadzić do transformacji SSJG. * 08. Sorbet i Tagoma życzą sobie, aby Shén Lóng wskrzesił Freezera. * 09. Shū prosi o milion zeni. Odcinek specjalny * 01.W Kyūtai Panikku Adobenchā Ritānzu, crossoverze pomiędzy seriami One Piece, Kochikame a Dragon Ball Z, Tony Tony Chopper prosi Shén Lóng'a o przywrócenie pokoju na Odaibie. Dragon Ball Super Przed serialem *01. Członkowie Gangu Pilafa życzą sobie, by Shén Lóng przywrócił im młodość. Serial *01. Beerus prosi Shén Lóng'a, aby wyjawił mu zasady powstania Super Saiyanina Goda. *02. Sorbet prosi, by Shén Lóng wskrzesił Freezera. *03. Shāo życzy sobie stu milionów zeni. *04. Mài prosi smoka o najlepsze lody na świecie. *05. Beerus życzy sobie, aby Shén Lóng się oddalił. *06. W imieniu Beerusa Whis prosi Super Shén Lóng'a, by przwywrócił Ziemię we wszechświecie Champy. *07. Zamasu z teraźniejszości Gokū Blacka żąda, by Super Shén Lóng zamienił jego ciało z ciałem Son Gokū z przyszłości teraźniejszości Gokū Blacka. *08. Zamasu z przyszłości żąda, by Super Shén Lóng uczynił go nieśmiertelnym. *09. Son Gohan prosi Shén Lóng'a o uleczenie Pan. *10. W imieniu Siedemnastki Daishinkan prosi Super Shén Lóng'a, by przwywrócił wszystkie wymazane wszechświaty podczas Turnieju Mocy. Filmy * 01. Cheley prosi Shén Lóng'a o przeniesienie Brolly'ego na planetę Vampa. Dragon Ball GT Serial *01. Pilaf prosi Czerwonego Shén Lóng'a o zmniejszenie ciała Son Gokū do rozmiaru z czasów, gdy był dzieckiem. *02. Baby prosi Czerwonego Shén Lóng'a o odtworzenie dawnej planety Tsuful nieopodal Ziemi. *03. Mūri prosi Polungę, aby odtworzył Ziemię po wybuchu. *04. Mūri prosi o przeniesienie Ziemian z Tsuful na odbudowaną Ziemię. *05. Son Gokū prosi Shen Lóng'a o przywrócenie do życia wszystkich ludzi zabitych przez Super #17 i złe smoki. Odcinek specjalny *01. Son Gokū Junior prosi czterogwiezdną kulę o to żeby Pan przeżyła atak serca. Galeria Galeria życzeń Życzenie -1 (majtki dla Oolonga).PNG|Życzenie (1) Wūlóng prosi Shén Lóng'a o dziewczęce majteczki Reszta dendewzywajocy.jpg|Dende wzywający Porungę gohanzkulo.jpg|Gohan z nameczańską Sì Xīng Qiú Ziemskie smocze kule o czarnych gwiazdach.jpg|Ziemskie smocze kule o czarnych gwiazdach Starring Star (1).jpg|Sì Xīng Qiú Super Smocze kule (2).jpg|Super Smocze Kule SSK (2).jpg|Super Smocze Kule SSK3.png SSK4.png SSK5.png Ziemskie smocze kule o czarnych gwiazdach (2).jpg|Ziemskie smocze kule o czarnych gwiazdach Nameczańskie smocze kule.jpg|Nameczańskie smocze kule Super dragon balls.png|Super smocze kule, które są do wygrania dla zwycięskiego wojownika w Turnieju Mocy Przypisy Kategoria:Przedmioty i obiekty Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania Kategoria:Przedmioty serii DB Kategoria:Przedmioty serii DBZ Kategoria:Przedmioty serii DBGT Kategoria:Przedmioty serii DBS